Ramen
by natsumizu
Summary: NaruHina. Naruto wants ramen and Hinata takes him to the manor... and with the help of Tenten's matchmaking, something sets on fire.


NaruHina fanfic. Yay.

A meaningless one-shot.

Hooray for my useless brain. Weeeee! XD

This has senseless Sakura bashing by the way.

I don't know why but I'm going through a Sakura Hating Phase... o-o

And this might have NejiTen in it also. Squeee my favorite couple x3

**Ramennnn!**

**By Natsumi Mizuki**

_'I HATE SAKURA I HATE SAKURA I HATE SAKURA!! WHAT DID I EVEN SEE IN HER ANYWAY?!'_

At Ichiraku, our little Kyuubi Naruto was now forced to work there and see people feasting on the yummy delicious ramen soup... why does he go through this you ask? Well... in simple terms, Sakura took Naruto here 5 times to treat him as rewards for completing various tasks for her and Lady Tsunade. But all those 5 times, she didn't pay... so the owner of the shop practically killed him while his daughter watched. Five times over.

This was one person he'd never want to piss off again. His stomach was grumbling loudly as he feigned over the precious ramen. He was serving this one woman with her son some pork ramen, his favorite kind of ramen... then again, he loved any kind. Just watching them shove it down their throats he wanted to cry but his pride wouldn't let him. The evil shop owner just enjoyed seeing him in pure torture while his daughter, Ayame, just stood there feeling sorry for him. After all, Naruto was their best customer... 

Naruto collapsed on the counter in tears. He couldn't take it anymore. Looking up at the sky, watching the clouds go by and birds fly past... he let out one good yell.

"DAMN YOU SAKURA, DATTEBAYOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Everyone's faces in the shop were like O.O;;

And Naruto was finally crying. Ayame, who finally had enough of this, let out a small sigh and untied his apron.

"... You may go." Twinkly eyes.

"R-really?" 

"Yes." T-T

"YAT-TA! ARIGATOU AYAME CHAN! ... Can I have some ramen?" SNAP!

"... Please leave the premises before I change my mind and call my father." And with that, he was gone in a flash. 

So now our little hyperactive blonde was seen strolling throughout the streets of Konoha, bored and hungry clutching his stomach. He needed food. Desparately. Yet he was broke. Damn. He looked around wearily, looking for someone he knows well... maybe they can treat him to something and actually pay for it... unlike Sakura.

Then he saw a kunoichi. A girl he knows is loyal and always has money... hopefully. He ran over to her and gave her a huuuuge hug from behind, acting as if she were his angel.

"HINATA CHAN!!"

"A-ah! N-Naruto kun! W-what are you doing?!" The shy Hyuuga replied back softly, but was secretly enjoying his hug. She liked being in his arms, all strong and warm... it made her turn red.

"Hinata... could you take for some ramen?"

"S-sure... I don't have any money right now... maybe you could settle for ramen from the manor?" 

_'... The Hyuuga Manor? Ulp. My stomach hates me right now... settle for what I have, dattebayo!'_

"Sure!" 

"Alright..." After making their way there and navigating through many hallways and doors made the Uzumaki feel verrrrry dizzy. They entered the door to a somewhat large area that was known as the kitchen, with two people occupying the stove. It was Hyuuga Neji embracing his teammate, Tenten from behind... it made Hinata blush and Naruto... not so much.

"Hey you two lovebirds get the hell out I want some ramen, DATTEBAYOOOOO." He groaned, clutching his stomach. "I want ramen I want ramen I want ramenn nowwwwww!" He was close to tears as the two looked over their shoulder seeing a chibi Hinata and a chibi Naruto whining with tears. Tenten giggled and escaped from the Prodigy's safe arms and exited the place...

"Hi-na-ta-and-Na-ru-to sitting in a tree. K-I-"

"TENTEN CHAN!!" Hinata yelled. She merely giggled as Neji sighed and walked over to her, embracing her with one arm and nestling his nose on her hair inhaling her sweet scent. Tenten blushed.

"... Gomen nesai Hinata san. We'll be taking our leave now..."

"And do the **bow chika wow wow**?" Naruto asked smugly with a creepy look. "And doing thissss and maybeh some of thatttt?" 

"UZUMAKI NARUTO NO BAKAAAA!!" 

"Eep." 

"IIE!! NOT IN THE MANOR!!" Hinata yelled. The three stared at her blankly. _'... that sounded... odd.'_

Before Neji ushered Tenten out of the kitchen, she went up to Naruto and gave him a good knock on the head before abruptly exiting. Hinata giggled shyly and had begun making the ramen. Naruto watched her every move acting like a little kid jumping up and down. Neji and Tenten watched them from afar. 

"Oii... Naruto still hasn't changed since the exams..." she groaned witnessing this moment. Neji smirked and closed his eyes.

"True. Tenten... do you think I've changed?"

"Hm? Of course! It made you cut the destiny crap, that's for sure."

"C-crap?"

"Well... it did get on everyone's nerves. Naruto shut you up completely. A failure can change their destiny."

"I know, I know... anything else?"

"Like what?" He embraced her ever so gently.

"After that I slowly fell in love with you." And with that he kissed her cheek. She blushed and kissed his cheek back, then her gaze wavered to the people in the kitchen. "Hmm... Neji, do you think Naruto and Hinata would make a good couple?"

"... If Naruto came to his senses and realize my cousin has been in love with him since their academy days, maybe they would." Little evil Tenten had a little evil plan. 

"... Tenten, what do you plan on doing?"

"You'll see. It'll cause no harm to them of course." Neji still felt shaky about this... but trusted her anyway. 

Meanwhile, the ramen was minutes away from being ready to be devoured by big mean Naruto. He simply stared at it, practically drooling. 

"N-naruto..." Hinata's meek voice poked through his head.

"Ah... hai?"

"Anou.. anou... Naruto..."

"Mm?"

"Anou..." This started to annoy Tenten. She made a few hand signs, similar to Yamanaka Ino's Shintenshin No Jutsu. ((Mind Transfer)) She now had control of her speech. 

"N-Naruto... I l-like you! I've liked y-you since our academy d-days!" O.O was the face of Naruto and Neji's. Tenten released the jutsu and smirked evilly. Neji just stared at her... then at Hinata... then Tenten again. 

"... you like me Hinata?" Her face was beet red. She was completely clueless of what happened. Well the secret was already out... she nodded and shut her eyes scared of his response. But his response wasn't so scary at all. Instead he smiled and hugged her. Tenten smiled, Neji blankly stared and Hinata... is so confused of what happened. "... I think I like you too..." he said.

Hinata's response... 

"I... t-thank you... y-you don't have to respond as of right now..." She was just grateful that his reply wasn't something completely out of the blue, but more of a 'I like you too'. It made her so happy... her heart was afluttering. But oh no, Tenten couldn't just stop there...

"... and at one point, I think of Neji as a jerk." O.O!! TENTEN!!

Silence. Complete silence. 

"Tenten..."

"eheh... gomen nesai?" T-T

"Wow Hinata... I never knew you had the guts to say that..." Naruto said in amazement.

"Anou... N-NO!! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!" Naruto was soooo amazed about that...

... and he didn't seem to notice the ramen was burning as well...

"FIREEEE!!" Tenten yelled. O.O

Naruto was panicking. He didn't know any water jutsus... well he did but didn't know how to harness them. He gulped nervously and searched frantically for a nearby bucket and threw it at the fire. It was extinguished... and left a bunch of pissed off Hyuugas slamming into the kitchen wanting to know what all the commotion was. 

"Uzumaki Naruto..." deadly glares and byakugan eyes revealing themselves. Neji finally quit his staring and closed his eyes sighing hopelessly.

"Well, I'll go to his funeral soon enough..."

**Owari.**

XD That was... interesting...

and I'm sorry I didn't make them kiss.

But... the ending was too good to mess up... x3

-M. Natsumi


End file.
